t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowSlash
|debut = 003 Cursed |uniq_color = ■ #6A6A6A |role = Assassin |difficulty = |attack_type = Melee |Offence = 98 |Deffence = 21 |Mobility = 90 |Utility = 21 |Control = 25 }} 'Biography' Origins Born in Japan and sent to a dojo since he was a little boy and training daily, becoming adept in meditation. While not the best in the dueling classes, what he lacked in power made up for with hard work, dedication and commitment. He observed and learned from the other students that got the best of him in training and after long and careful reviews, he came to the conclusion, that he had the flow of mind to deal with them, just lacked the driving force, the power. Being the lightweight that he was, he had speed, agility, but couldn't harness raw power, yet he never gave up and dedicate his life on becoming stronger and finding that true power, he had nothing to lose. Cursed Things take a sudden twist for ShadowSlash, when once out in the wild, he stumbles on a seemingly lost red glowing orb that's of alien origin. Courageously determined, ShadowSlash explores to find out what the Orb does and to his astoundment and extreme luck, the Orb connects to the first metal thing it comes in contact with, that being ShadowSlash's katana. It swiftly digested the metal it was made of and replaced it with its own material. The blade started getting heavier and glows red and Jun felt the transformation, knowing this is serious, but he did not drop the sword. When he brought the now alienated katana back to the dojo, his sensei and everyone else told him to get rid of it. Reluctant, ShadowSlash promises to do so, but is determined to find out what it can do, so instead he hides it in his secret stash in the forest. Not long after, upon learning that he hasn't thrown the possessed katana and instead he lied and tried to understand its power without his sensei's approval or knowledge, he was thrown away from the dojo and asked never to return for breaking their martial arts clan's rules. To make matters worse, the powerful alien Null Shadow, to whom the orb belongs finds ShadowSlash and demands his orb back. They fight and for the most part Null Shadow dominates it, but ShadowSlash remembers some of the lessons he learned at the dojo about keeping perfect harmony and straight composure, even in grave circumstances and he managed to outsmart the alien and make him leave. Fleeing, Null Shadow said he never expected someone on this planet be worth it of the orb and that they'll meet again. A wanderer ever since, ShadowSlash wields the Crimson Orb Katana, meditates and does his own training and lives a simple life, unless he needs to use his new weapon and powers to slay foes. He believes it is his destiny to unlock his own inner full power as well as the powers from the Crimson Orb. Invasion of Chaos ShadowSlash appears surprisingly very briefly at the end, standing in front of Genzo in his walk, not showing if he's there to be his enemy or ally. Hunted Armageddon The Shadow Order To be continued... Quotes *''I am a man of a few words.'' *''One must always see the bigger picture!'' *''Thrown out like a feral dog.'' *''In the end, everyone pays a price.'' Appearances * Chapter 3 - Cursed * Chapter 14 - Hunted * Chapter 15 - The Nihon Transgressions * Unknown Chapter - Armageddon (Part 1) * Unknown Chapter - Armageddon (Part 2) * Unknown Chapter - The Shadow Order Trivia *The red sign on his shoulder is the Japanese symbol for POWER. *The Ability "Scything Shadow" is great for both escaping and finishing down a wounded enemy. Powers & Abilities Talents Tree Gallery art_shadowslash.jpg|ShadowSlash's goal is always to be at harmony and peace with himself. art_groupmeditate.jpg|Group Meditation Music Vibes